Letter to Us- Rucas
by sand1128
Summary: Older Rucas writes a letter to their younger selves... ***Final installment in the Letters Series… Should be read AFTER Letter to Me- Riley AND Letter to Me- Lucas***


Letter to Us-Rucas

A/N: Concept based on Letter to Me by Brad Paisley.

Rucas

If we could write a letter to us and send it back in time to ourselves:

At age 13/14\- We'd tell ourselves that we must push each other to understand the bonds of trust and friendship. That while we both worry about how others see us, it is up to us to determine if what they see is real. We will learn that there are few things more damaging then how others perceive us. That it is best to always been open and honest with each other. That while it takes but a mere moment for a spark to capture our attention, it is the slow steady flame that keeps us spellbound. That we need to look beyond our labels, to what lies beneath. That while we love to talk to each other, we need to talk about what matters most….us. PS- Riley? Learn to have as much faith in yourself as you do in others.

At age 15/16\- We'd tell ourselves that while we believe the happiness of others comes before ourselves, it does not. That there is often a huge variance between perception and reality. That even given an opportunity, without the proper motivation and want? Is an opportunity, gladly, not taken. That it is important to push back when someone we care about tries to push us away. Fight for what you believe in, even if it means fighting yourself. Know that life is about the journey, not the destination. That the journey will be long and rough at times, but oh so worth it. That you must hang on tight and chase those that matter to you. Don't let the opinions of others, influence your path. PS- Lucas? Don't let her walk away from you at the campfire. Pull her close and demand that she talks to you…. And if she doesn't want to? Just pull her close and kiss the girl!

At age 17/18\- We'd tell ourselves that it's okay to feel lost in our world when things are askew. That when we don't know which path to choose, seek guidance from those that know you best. They will help you find your way out of the uncertainty and back into each other's orbit. That you will learn the difference between loving someone and being in love. Most importantly- that when times are at their toughest, the one with YOUR best interests in mind is the one to hold close. That you will learn that at times, not saying a word can be more damaging than a diatribe full of obscenities yelled at top volume. That sometimes you have to voice what's truly in your heart lest be labeled an uncaring and unfeeling fool. We will learn that there are few things in our world as refreshing and renewing as a summer rain. PS- Lucas, your silence is deafening. Speak before you lose your voice and your heart. Riley- bad things happen when you don't know who you are. Sometimes? Even friends are too close.

At age 21/22\- We'd tell ourselves that our future begins now. Beginning with the fulfillment of the dreams that began as young teens, we will blaze our path forward...simply by being us. By knowing that we have selected an equal but know in our heart of hearts that they deserve the world. That as long as we are together, there is nothing that can't be done. That the troubles in our past are what reinforced our future. We know how to live without each other, we just don't want to.

At age 30/31\- We'd tell ourselves to rejoice in the happiness of family. There are few things more important than parenthood. That we must raise them as independent images of us but with the same core strengths and beliefs. That we must raise them to be carefree yet responsible, happy yet humble. That we need to teach them that life is about the long game. That it's about how people change people, but how words never should. That they should Dream. Try. Do Good. That they should be wary of putting someone else's happiness before their own. That while the bonds of long lasting friendship can be compared to those of siblings, it is important to remember that your feelings are just as important…just as worthy. That if we don't love ourselves? How can we expect anyone else to?

At far too young an age- we would tell ourselves that we will find the inner fortitude to stand in front of those that mean the most to us, speak with the eloquence, honesty and respect the situation demands. That we would hold each other tight as we watch our future kneel before Nana's bed and tell Pop-Pop, the angel, about their day. About much they miss him and love him. With tears in our eyes, we will watch them crawl into their Nana's bed, snuggle close together and how our hearts will skip a beat when we hear our oldest utter "Night mommy & daddy. We love you." How we will both look to the heavens above as we choke up with the heartbreaking tears of loss and the heartwarming tears of gratitude for the life we have been given. We will kiss him on his forehead (at 6 he feels he is a big boy, no kisses on the lips please) and press a kiss to the dark brown curls of his 2-year old baby sister. We will quietly reply "We love you too, Cory and Corinne. See you in the morning Bubba."

How we will stare into each other's eyes and murmur words of love and thanks, of support and dedication and perhaps the most important words of all… about how we were worth it.


End file.
